Building Bridges
by tyrant6
Summary: When Twilight feels a powerful pull on her heart she follows it, and the rest of the Mane six follows her. When they arrive at a magic circle they are all teleported to earth straight into one unsuspecting soldier's barracks room. As they interact with humans they must not only figure out how to get home but also what should they recommend to the princesses about this new world
1. Chapter 1

**Building bridges**

As Twilight Sparkle looked out of her bedroom window she felt a pull on her heart she could neither understand nor deny. She had been feeling it for a few days now, and all her research hadn't been able to provide any answers. Even Princess Celestia couldn't explain what could cause such a thing, but she did manage to remind Twilight of the last time she had feelings she couldn't explain.

Twilight's big brother Shining Armor had been about to be married, but Twilight felt somewhere inside that the bride wasn't what she claimed to be. Everyone disagreed even Princess Celestia, but Twilight had been right. The bride was a imposter named Queen Chrysalis who had intended to devour the love Shining Armor had for his true bride Princess Cadence. Her instincts had proven true then and even Celestia herself now believed if Twilight felt something then it would likely come to pass.

So it was with these heavy thoughts that Twilight continued to stare at the night wondering what in the name of Equestria could cause this pull in her heart. Unable to bear looking outside any longer she resorted to her usual practice whenever a problem presented itself that she couldn't immediately answer or research in her library, she paced restlessly in circles. She would occasionally look around at her library hoping to find some overlooked book that might provide some clues. It almost hurt that her library had failed her in this task. The beautiful library was built into a tree in a wide circle with nearly every piece of wall holding books. A flight of stairs off to the side lead to her room where a baby dragon named Spike slept even now.

Slowly she started to sense a shift in the pull, it was no longer just some random feeling inside her chest, but now it seemed to have a direction behind it. She could not resist the yearning to follow, and soon found herself trekking the long path towards her friend Fluttershy's house. This confused her immensely for she had just talked to Fluttershy the previous day, and if the pull had been about her why didn't it react when they were talking? Twilight continued her pondering all the way until Fluttershy's cottage came into view.

It was a comfortable building made out of logs, and it looked almost like it had simply grown from the forest behind it. There were small creatures everywhere from squirrels to birds to frogs and much much more. Fluttershy was a yellow pegasus (ponies with wings who can fly) with a pink mane who cared for all creatures deeply, and she often took care of creatures she found sick or injured. That was why the animals were so prevalent in the area, they simply loved being around Fluttershy.

It took only a moment of looking at the cottage to know this wasn't what had caused the pull, and she almost dreaded to think what her heart know told her. Whatever she needed to find was somewhere in the Everfree Forest.

The purple unicorn shuddered at the thought of the forest and all the creatures inside. In the entirety of Equestria there was no other place like it. The weather occurred all by itself instead of being directed by the Pegasi, there were dangerous monsters inside like manticores and Cockatrice, and there would be no one to come to her aid should she need it. Twilight tried with all her might to resist the pull and not enter the forest, but that proved futile. She could no more resist this pull than she could stop using magic. So she merely sighed as she entered the forest, terrified yet resolute.

As she traversed the forest she found herself searching constantly. She was not alone, but whatever was with her so far didn't seem to mean any harm. That didn't stop the unicorn from working herself into knots wandering what was out there. Her nerves seemed to twist her view of the forest till every tree was dark and ominous, every rock hiding some unseen threat determined to end her, and even the air seemed to chill with menace. Gathering what was left of her confidence she mustered all the energy and magic into her horn she could without alerting her unwanted companion of her intentions. Now all she needed was a direction to aim at.

Using the intense focus she had mastered through years of study and reading she tuned out the scenery and focus on the sounds around her. There was something there she was having trouble recognizing, but it definitely didn't belong. She took a few moments more to study the sound and realized it was a pair of wings flapping strongly. This had to be it whatever this was it had been stalking her since she entered the forest perhaps even before, and it was time to end it. Twilight had managed to build a powerful supply of magic in the time she took to analyze her unwanted companion, and when she was certain she had the location of her follower she turn and unleashed that energy directly at the perceived foe.

As the magic made its path she was able to see foe, and was surprised to see her good friend Rainbow Dash. Rainbow was the best flier in all of Equestria and this day it saved her from her friends deadly attack. When she dodged the beam of magic it went behind her and made mincemeat out of a fairly sturdy tree. Normally loud, arrogant, and foolhardy the rainbow maned pegasus was left speechless by the fate that had so nearly been hers. Her friends weren't so quiet.

" What in tarnation do ya think you're Twi?" Came a familiar voice followed swiftly by its owner. Applejack was an orange earth pony with blonde hair. She owned and operated Sweet Apple Acres, the largest and most successful apple orchard in Equestria, and was one of the strongest mares around. This last fact was not lost on Twilight as her friend bore down upon her seemingly ready to do bodily harm for almost blasting Rainbow Dash out of the sky. By the time Twilight pulled herself together to form a response the other three ponies and one baby dragon had left their hiding places and formed ranks beside Applejack.

From left to right stood Fluttershy trying to hide behind her mane so she wouldn't have to participate in the coming confrontation, Rarity a purple maned unicorn with white fur and owner of the Carousel Boutique Ponyville's only fashion store, Pinkie Pie an earth pony with pink hair and fur and an irrational ability to ignore the laws of physics, and lastly Spike a baby dragon with green spikes, purple scales, and a natural need to protect Twilight who had raised him from an egg and was as close to a mother as he would ever have. It was this need to protect that had forced him to round up Twilight's friends when she snuck out tonight and follow her for her own safety.

"I didn't mean to hurt anypony it was supposed to be a warning shot!" Twilight exclaimed desperate now to sooth her angered friends. They meant everything to her, and the looks they were giving her at that moment was like daggers in her heart.

"Well darling, warnings only work when there someone left alive to receive them,!" Rarity shot back sarcastically. It was a true measure of how angry everypony was that Rarity, usually the coolest headed of them all, was resorting to sarcasm and crude language (well crude for her.) Everypony else just stopped and looked at her, their shock at her outburst temporarily distracting them. Thankfully for Twilight this stop also had the effect of letting everypony think and regain their senses, though that was for sure not its intent.

It was Rainbow Dash who recovered first and asked rather pointedly " what the hay are you doing in the everfree, and why shouldn't i buck you to next week?" After saying this she flew over and was now inches from Twilight's face.

" For the past few weeks i have been feeling a pull on my heart as we have discussed multiple times, but tonight the feeling changed. It's no longer just some vague concept; it now has a direction. It started pulling me and I followed. I should have brought somepony with me I know and I'm sorry, but the feeling was so strong I couldn't stop that long, and even now it's a struggle to breath because i've stopped and it wants me to keep going. Rainbow I know you're angry and you have every right to be, but please understand the spell i threw was only the magic I could build without drawing suspicion I never thought it was powerful enough to hurt anypony!" Having finished her ranting plea she merely turned her head downward already convinced her friends would condemn her and she would be all alone in the world.

The rejection never came. While she was looking down the six others present had a wordless conference; son in tune with each other they really didn't need to say anything to reach a forgiving consensus. Well Spike was lost in the sauce but that's neither here nor there. They walked up and simply hugged the lavender unicorn saying more than mere words could ever convey. " But if you ever fire a spell at any of us again we'll take turns putting you over our gosh darn knees." Applejack stated simply when the hug was over. "Well since we're here already we might as well come with ya Twi, lead on."

All six ponies stated marching down the nonexistent path with Spike riding on Twilight's back. It was a comforting action for both of them, bringing them back to a simpler time, and also expedient for Spike was small and bipedal and couldn't keep up with the six grown mares. His pride wouldn't let him say it and the six wouldn't embarrass him like that, but it was simply understood that one of the ponies would let him ride when they needed to do long treks like this one.

The trek was long and arduous and everypony was getting exhausted by the journey, well except Pinkie Pie but she was hyperactive 24-7 so she didn't really count. As they walked the pull was getting stronger and stronger which Twilight hoped meant they were getting closer. After about three hours they came to an opening in the woods. Everyone knew instantly this must be the place, because the entire area was one giant circle, and far far too perfectly round for nature to have done. On the ground no grass grew, no stone lay, and the dirt was compacted to perfection completely smooth. Twilight and Rarity looked at each other confirming the other felt the raw magical power emanating from the circle.

She had been so worried about uncovering what this feeling meant that Twilight had never really thought about what she would do. She had come this far, but now she hesitated despite the near overpowering pull demanding she enter the circle. Something felt wrong about it, and she felt a chill of menace lingering in the air. If she were alone she would probably have simply entered the circle and seen what happened, but she now had her friends, not to mention her ward, with her. She simply couldn't justify risking their safety to satisfy her curiosity. Just as she had decided to turn back and forsake this whole adventure she heard Pinkie Pie to her left " What are you waiting for silly?" and with that Pinkie jumped into the circle.

The reaction was as instantaneous as it was powerful. The entire circle glowed with overwhelming power, and now the thin air of menace was a maelstrom of hatred. "Pinkie get out of there!" came from every mouth. " I can't I'm stuck!" came the forlorn reply. Twilight yelled to the others "Come brace me I'm gonna try to pull her out!" All five rushed to her side pushing against her as she desperately reached out with her magic. She held nothing back as she grabbed Pinkie and started pulling her. It was a terrible strain to all of them but Pinkie was slowly but surely was being pulled towards the struggling group.

She was mere feet from the edge of the circle when Pinkie stopped moving. Panic entered every eye as they saw their efforts come to nil. It was as everyone started to give up that Applejack came up with an idea. "Twi can you use your magic to anchor me to everypony?" Startled by the question Twilight almost lost her grip on Pinkie who was being fought over like rope in a tug-of-war match. Her friends were trying to pull her out of the circle , but something was trying to pull her to the middle. After considering it the lavender mare replied simply "Yes. Why?" too busy to say anything more intelligent.

"I'm gonna try and reach her and pull her out you guys will keep me from getting sucked in!" the blonde pony said. The statement was met with universal dismissal. " Than what do ya'll suggest then darnnit?"

Rarity came up the better suggestion. "Why don't we split the tether with Pinkie so we have all six of us pulling instead of one pulling and five bracers?" This was met with universal acceptance. and was done as soon as they got into positions to start pulling. The momentary lapse had let the force pull Pinkie further to the middle, but this was halted when the five mares and Spike started to pull. At first they seemed to be making headway and pulled Pinkie much closer than last time, but once again she simply stopped.

However almost immediately there was a powerful backwards jerk this time which knocked a few off their feet. This loss of pulling power would be their undoing as the force seized its chance to pull Pinkie to the middle. Together they stood a chance but as they were they couldn't stop their dear friends fate. It was About a quarter of the way to the middle when the others realized a fact previously overlooked in their planning. They were now all tethered to Pinkie, and so they were now being dragged as well.

They tried everything in their power to stop their advance into the circle but to no avail. They could have cut the tether, but each of them knew in their hearts they'd die long before sentencing pinkie to face this fate alone. As they were dragged to the middle some of them said things they'd always held back, just in case this was the end so they wouldn't die without having said them.

"Spike I have always considered you my son and I'm very very proud of you, and I'm sorry it took this to make me say that." came Twilight's tearful admittance.

"Me too Mom me too." came the reply. It was simple yes, but truly what more needed to be said.

Having heard that Applejack found the courage to state her own secret "Rainbow I I I've loved you for a long time and I was so scared of ruining our friendship I never told you that. I want you ta know i'll always be there for ya. Always."

Rainbow was simply too shocked to say anything until they reached the middle of the circle by than it was too late. The moment they hit the middle the entire circle turned a deep red, and for a long time they knew no more.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I really expected to get this out sooner but works been ridiculous. Also I had a good portion of this chapter written thought I saved it and turned off my computer, and guess who's chapter was gone .**

As the red glare slowly faded the tranquility of the circle was restored. There was but one exception, what at first glance seemed to be a small owl sat rested in a tree just outside the circle. This owl was trying to regain its energy, its true form, and control of its seething emotions.

The night mage Cauldron slowly emerged from his feathery vestige, and staggered to the center of the circle. How his fortunes had changed when he had stumbled upon this seemingly random formation of trees!

He had been a simple show pony performing magic tricks to earn a living till a unicorn mage named Trixie had bested him in front of his hometown forcing him to leave his everything behind, and go on the road. This would not have been so bad had that infernal strumpet not visited each and every town he went to, and left a deep seated mistrust of show-ponies behind her.

With no food and no way to earn more he had decided to take his chances foraging in the forest. He had never meant to go so far in it was simply so calm and relaxing to him he didn't notice the passage of time until he was inside the very same spot he now stood. Being a unicorn the magic power in the circle was almost overpowering to him, and he had in fact fainted from it. It was an action that would change Cauldron's fate forever.

In his unconscious state he was contacted by the ancient spirits of the world, their existence forgotten by the ponies who once worshiped them as gods. They were bound by the forces of the planet their near boundless power only able to escape inside a very select few locations on the planet, and even then they needed a conduit on the surface to direct their power.

They had once commanded the loyalty of all who lived, their commands dispensed in the dreams of their priestesses, but now they could do no more than slip into the dreams of this pathetic unicorn. Even the lowliest of servants had their uses that they had learned well, and they could be made better like a diamond cut to perfection. They had taught Cauldron magic beyond any he had known shaped him to what they needed him to be.

Of course the fool didn't realize this and still thought himself in control. He had been given a price for his gifts and thought he would sneak off without payment when he needed them no longer. It was all there in his dreams for them to see, and he would pay his price even if he didn't realize he was doing so. Their price was simple in theory and nearly impossible in reality: freedom.

They wanted out of planet Equis and unto the surface. They still cursed their lack of forethought for when they had their worshipers it had never once occurred to them to actually try to reach the surface. Well it had occurred to one of them, Discord the spirit of chaos had escaped his planetary bounds and gone to the surface. When Discord took control of Equestria his first actions were to destroy the temples, and destroy any and all evidence of their existence so no one could help his still trapped brethren from escaping.

The spirit of fire Vulcan, the spirit of water Aquarium, the spirit of earth Mountainia, the spirit of wind Aero, and the spirit of nature Gaia all still resided in the body of Equis. It had taken them long, long centuries to figure out how Discord escaped, but it was impossible for them to emulate. He had made two discoveries that changed all the rules the spirits knew. The first was that spirits can split themselves while still retaining their whole. Secondly it was possible to place a small fragment of yourself inside anyone that slept in the circle such as the priestesses. The problems were that the fragment was incredibly small, and anyone who had a fragment could only ever carry one. The second problem was that if the fragment holder had children the fragment would be passed to the child.

In short the most chaotic and impatient creature in existence had devised and carried out a plan requiring centuries of tireless work. When a new priestess came and slept in the circle he would place a fragment of himself inside her, and that fragment would be released upon her death. Since it was demanded that all priestesses remain virgins throughout their life he didn't have to worry about children. After centuries the final fragment of himself was released, and the split pieces were re-merged into a now surface dwelling Discord.

That was why he had destroyed the memory of their existence so that the others wouldn't be able to do the same to their worshipers. After nearly two millennium they finally had their chance. Cauldron had grand schemes to conquer Equestria that were bound to fail, but when it got out the bearers of the elements of harmony were now missing it would be but a matter of time before a search was mounted and this lost circle found again. Once this place was discovered it was a matter of time before people started napping, they would receive visits from the spirits, and they would bring many many more to share the holy experience. The foundations of their escape was laid even with that oaf Cauldron clueless to their plans.

Cauldron felt a shiver run down his spin he couldn't explain, but quickly ignored it. He was trying to figure out what had gone wrong tonight. His plan had been for Twilight Sparkle to be sent to that miserable planet Earth, but know all six bearers were on their way. Alone it was all but impossible that Twilight Sparkle would ever return from Earth, but with the other bearers beside her anything became possible. That in itself was enough to frustrate him how could those ponies empower each other they way they do it made no sense to him, but he had studied their battles and could not refute the evidence before him.

Equestria had no standing army, and their guards were mostly ceremonial for pomp and grandeur. With the army he planned to create using the spirits' power nothing could stand in his way even the might of the alicorn princesses Celestia and Luna. Nothing except the elements of harmony that is. The six elements Honesty, Laughter, Generosity, Kindness, Loyalty, and Magic combined to form the most powerful force in known existence. Even the spirit Discord had fallen to its might not once but twice the elements turning him to stone, but for all their power the elements had weaknesses easily exploitable.

First was the fact the elements were by themselves powerless, unless you had all six they were nothing but pretty jewelry for the bearers to wear. Secondly was the bearers themselves, they had to be in tune with the element they represented along with the other bearers or you had the same result. Lastly was the fact that the element of magic was the conduit for the other elements to function with, if you managed to remove the element of magic everything was completely futile. Therein lies the key to Cauldron's plan. Instead of trying to turn the elements against each other as Discord had tried and failed, he would simply send the bearer of the element of magic to a place far beyond the reach of the others thereby completely disabling the elements.

All that was in vain now that the baby dragon Spike had gathered the others and pursued Twilight tonight. When Pinkie Pie had activated the spell he'd laid with the spirits' power he couldn't stop what followed anymore than the bearers could. They were all together and capable of possibly anything. It wasn't fair! It wasn't fair! It wasn't fair! He didn't yet have enough forces to attack Equestria even as weak as it now stood, and he was far too weak to act as the spirits' conduit after the raw power used in the teleportation spell tonight. All he could do now was plan, rest, and take whatever action needed taking in the morning. For now he would sleep and gather counsel from the spirits.

Goddamn had it ever been along day. Full eight hours at work than they decide to put the night shift that needs to sleep (that would be me and my teammates) the very last group to do the training lanes. Finally after 14 hours I reach my barracks room, and do the only sensible thing possible. I take off my gear, my cloths, and I get in the damn bed to sleep.

No matter how tired I am it takes me a while to sleep so I look around for something to do when my body armor catches my eye. It's standard issue so there is really nothing to tell it apart from any other except for the Specialist rank on the front just above my name tape which reads Samuelson. I may not sound like it but I'm very proud of to be a part of the U.S. Army and wear that uniform.

After a couple more minutes I finally manage to get to sleep, and it felt wonderful for the very short while it lasted. It is a weird phenomena of dreams that stimuli in the real world often manifest themselves inside your dreams, and while I cannot say for sure I'm pretty sure this took place that fateful evening.

I was having a very pleasant dream involving myself, miss February, and a hot tub when a white flash appeared throughout the building. This of course was not enough to distract me from miss February till it occurred again this time slightly brighter. This continued intermittently for what I would guess five minutes, but then again who can truly tell time in a dream? All at once bright white light flooded everything finally forcing me fully awake just in time to receive the loudest noise I had ever heard go off right in front of me.

It was a while before I was able to fully orient myself and to wrap mt head around what just happened, but when I did it was a bit longer for me to think of anything to do about it. First I did a visual and physical inspection of myself for injuries, and then and only then did I look at the rest of the room to see what might have happened.

At a quick glance it appeared at least that the T.V. Was just fine, game systems and blu-ray player fine, and all furniture undamaged. All this had been seen from my position on the bed still laying down to gain my bearings so next I sat up and looked down at the floor. At first I didn't believe the information my eyes gave me even going so far as to convince myself I had finally slipped into dementia rather than face the seven unconscious forms on my floor.

Possibly even more unbelievable than the fact seven beings just materialized on my floor they appeared to be six ponies and a rather large reptile. The were all very pastel colored and if I had to hazard a guess I would say all six ponies were female. I honestly don't know how long I would have stood there staring if my phone hadn't rung at that moment. I checked the number it was Sergeant Smith my supervisor.

"Hello Sergeant. This is Samuelson." Some habits dye hard.

"Samuelson were the hell are you? We're doing accountability after that explosion."

"Sergeant I don't think it was an explosion, and I'm in my barracks room."

"How the hell did you come to THAT damn conclusion? They heard that blast all the way at the damn PX!

"

"Because whatever it was it took place in my room and I wouldn't be talking to you if it was an explosion. Also explosions tend to destroy things not create them"

"... Come Again?"

"Sergeant I'm currently staring at six ponies and a reptile I'm slowly starting to think might be a baby dragon, and they definitely weren't there when I went to bed."

"I'm on my way stay on the phone we'll help you through this, it'll be alright Samuelson." It took me a few moments to finally figure out what the hell he was talking about, and it nearly floored me when I did. He thought I was suicidal! Great that's just what I damn needed ugh. The entire trip to my room he kept up a monologue about it being alright and they'd get me the help I needed. I really wanted to hang up the damn phone but I new that would just increase his panic so I sat there till I finally received a knock on my door.

I opened it immediately and stepped aside for him to enter which he did hastily. It needs to be stated that my room has a fairly simple layout. After entering the room there was a bathroom to your immediate right, besides the bathroom door was a little sink with a mirror, across from them were two two closets, and beyond that was the room itself. So after entering the room he was immediately able to see the sprawling forms on the floor. I must admit he handled it much better than I had.

He merely took out his phone took a photo of the sleeping ponies attached a message stating my building and room number and sent it to every last member of the chain of command from our platoon sergeant to the battalion commander. Naturally this caused an avalanche of calls to his phone and a stampede of officers and non commissioned officers straight to my room.

It was shortly after my First Sergeant arrived that one of them finally started to stir. She was purple colored with a black mane that contained a reddish-pink stripe inside and whiskey-tango-foxtrot was that a horn growing out of her head? We all waited with baited breath to see what she would do, but what she did took us all by surprise. She took a few moments to orient herself trying to take in and understand her surroundings when she of course noticed the mass of people in the room with her. Upon seeing us she must have jumped about six feet in the air and let out a damn loud scream for something only about three or four feet tall. This not only served to stun the living crap out of us it also roused her companions who took varying amounts of time awaking and orienting themselves.

First was a pony with bright blue coloring, a rainbow colored mane, and Jesus H. Christ two wings on her back! How had I missed that on my initial check? She had a similar reaction two the first one except she didn't yell and when she jumped she stayed in the air her wings seemingly powerful enough for flight. Second was an orange pony with yellow hair and I at this point the fact she was wearing a stetson cowboy hat really didn't phase me much. Her reaction was the least shocked and most aggressive so far, because upon seeing us she immediately jumped in front of the others and started to paw the ground like a bull before charging.

I have no idea what would have happened if she had been allowed to charge all these high ranking people, but thankfully the first two grabbed her and calmed her down. Then something happened that would forever more shake mankind's understanding of the universe. The purple one spoke "Calm down Applejack if they were going to hurt us they would have done that while we were asleep!"

This immediately caused just about everyone in the room to gasp rather comically and a couple present to state such brilliant statements as "Mother of God they can talk!" By the time both we and the creatures had gotten over our initial shock at hearing the others speak their remaining companions had awakened and took varying positions behind or beside the first three.

There was a second pony with wings who let out a barely audible "eep!" before diving behind the purple one. The pony with wings had alight pink mane and tail and yellow fur. There was a second unicorn (it still amazed me to be saying that) this one with a white coat & a mane and tail a darker shade of purple than the first unicorn's fur. The last pony was pink. Her coat was pink and her mane and tail a darker pink. Finally the possible baby dragon had purple scales, green ridges along (I couldn't be sure but I thought he could be male) his back and tail, and upon seeing us immediately joined the yellow coated one behind the purple unicorn.

After the last one dove behind her back the purple unicorn gave an eerily human eye roll and sighed loudly. She took a moment to collect her thoughts and than turned to us "Hello, I am Twilight Sparkle protege to her royal highness Princess Celestia, and these are my friends the bearers of the elements of harmony." She pointed to each pony in turn introducing them to us.

She pointed with her hoof to the blue flying one "This is Rainbow Dash the fastest flyer in all Equestria and bearer of the element of Loyalty." Upon hearing this introduction the mentioned pony made a very cocky pose, and all her uncertainty at our presence seemed gone which I only later realized was probably intentional on Twilight's part.

Next was the orange pony with the Stetson "You probably heard me call her Applejack so that's out of the way I guess. She is the owner and operator of Sweet Apple Acres Equestria's, most successful apple orchard, and bearer of the element of honesty." After her introduction Applejack blushed slightly but still puffed her self up almost to match the one called Rainbow Dash.

Next came the pink one "This is Pinkie Pie the number one party planner in Equestria and bearer of the element of Laughter." After her into Pinkie Pie (goddamn I don't know if I've ever met a more aptly named being) almost seemed to teleport into the middle of us and launch a rapid fire barrage of words none of us quiet made out. " 'thavepartiesanditmademesosad,."

"My god is she always like that?And how did she get from there to here without us seeing?" I didn't realize I'd spoken aloud until Twilight replied.

"Yes she's pretty much all ways like that and we've long ago gave up on trying to figure out how she does anything. We asked her once and she said something about breaking the fourth wall and reentering in a different spot, but none of us have the slightest clue what's she was talking about. Pinkie please get back over here before you start freaking them out more." As she stated this last sentence she did another eerily human gesture she face-palmed (or face-hoofed in this case.)

Pinkie Pie seemed to bounce over to the others and proceeded to start munching on my potato chips which she couldn't possibly have grabbed. I let it slide though it seemed a stupid thing to spoil man's first contact over.

Twilight then gestured to the white coated one "This is Rarity world class seamstress, fashion designer, owner of the Carousel Boutique Ponyville's only fashion store, and bearer of the element of generosity." Not unlike the first two Rarity seemed to preen under her friend's introduction which I wasnow sure Twilight was doing on purpose.

"The pegasus behind me is Fluttershy one of Equestria's greatest animal caretakers and bearer of the element of kindness. Finally the baby dragon behind me is Spike my son. He is also my number one assistant at the Ponyville Library which I run and operate." After this Spike came forward and stood by his mother (I was slightly disturbed by the thought of a dragon much less a pony dragon hybrid but what could I do?) while Fluttershy simply curled up into her mane even further determined not to be seen or noticed.

After it became obvious she was done speaking and was waiting for us to speak the battalion commander Lieutenant Colonel (LTC is the abbreviation which I will use from now on simply because it's easier) Biggs came forward to speak seeing as he was the ranking person in the room. "I am LTC Biggs and I am in charge of these soldiers. Am I correct in assuming that Miss Sparkle is the person in charge and can speak for you all?" Twilight looked at the others who unanimously nodded their heads yes she was in charge. "Excellent than Miss Sparkle could you please inform us of why and how you came to be here, and what are you seeking to accomplish while here?"

"LTC we do not know how or why we're here in fact none of us even know where here is. It is quite obvious that we are not in Equestria any longer because we've been to nearly every part of Equestria and never seen anything like your species. If I must state our purpose it would definitely be to get home by any means possible." While well phrased this statement had a couple of negative consequences chief among them was eroding all the false bravado she had managed to instill in her friends with her introductions and drive home just how dire their situation was.

The second effect was less noticeable but still there. It was a shiver running down the spines of all the soldiers present. It was obvious they were not from planet Earth, and if they could be come here without their knowing who else might follow with no means of preventing them from appearing anywhere on the planet.

"Miss Sparkle I'm going to have to ask you to explain everything you can about what happened, and don't leave anything out." The faint menace born of worry was heard by all present.


End file.
